Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of display technology, and specifically, to a display panel, a method of manufacturing the same, and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
With development of wireless mobile communication, information display devices and display panels are widely used as communication terminal devices. At the same time, to solve a problem that a glass substrate will be broken when the device falls, a material of the substrate of the terminal device having a mobile communication function has been changed from glass to plastic, such that a flexible display becomes possible.
In a typical display device, characteristics such as response speed, contrast ratio, visual angle, brightness uniformity and the like are associated with the thickness of the liquid crystal layer, i.e., the spacing between substrates. Therefore, to maintain a uniform spacing between substrates in typical display device, spherical pads are arranged within the space between the substrates.
However, as a plastic substrate is flexible, when the plastic substrate is bent or curled like a paper, the spherical pads are very likely to be moved to arbitrary positions, such that agglomeration of spherical pads occurs in an active region. On one hand, it may lead to non-uniformity in brightness in a certain tone during displaying, and on the other hand, the spherical pads distributed in the space between the substrates for maintaining the spacing of the substrates will lead to a small adhering area between the substrates, resulting in a small bonding strength.